Healthy Attraction
by UchihaSaravi
Summary: PLZ READ! GrimmXRavi/GrimmXOC. Saravi, a snow wolfox yokai, has a attractive, hothead, teal haired problem. And he's not about to mak it any easier.
1. Ex Life

~Prolouge~

"I'm sorry Jirox it's way over! " he looked at me with confusion as I gave him back the promise belly button ring.

"Why? What the hell did i fucking do to you Saravi?!"

"What the hell did you not do?!" We stood in the back of James Taylor Relm Realstate. We were about to buy a house when I said no. After all he did to me, i couldn't deal with it.

"You cheated on me, took my cat and got him killed, and I saw that Snow Bunny (demon snow bunny that is) you went out with a week ago. Still got a fire down there?" He quickly covered his area and began to sweat.

"How'd you- Why were you spyin on me huh?" I slapped him and walked out the hallway.

"Leave me alone Jirox!" I yelled. I sensed that he was coming behind me and then he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I own you woman! Hey! Don't walk away from me you Slahoewhore!" My eyes widened and quicky turned black and gold. I turned around and was face to face to him with in fear his eyes. We stood there in a awkward silence until I spoke up.

"Call me a Slahoewhore...One. More. Time." He inched closer to me and knelt down in my ear. With an evil laugh he muttered: "S-s-s-slahoe-oe-" But with my hand jabbed into his stomach and my bloody hand held him in the air.

"You wanna say something else to me bitch?" He fell to the ground with no life in him and I walked away. "Thought so."

_'Don't mess with my emotions. Trust me, you couldn't handle it'_


	2. Ramen Ala Grimm

Chapter 1

"Finally, a place to call my own." I said as I stepped into the new apartment with my box in hand.

"Oh yeah were gonna have so much fun." in stepped Ichigo as he gave me a grin, and then shoved me out the way!

"Ow damnit. I dont even know why I let you come with me but-"

"You took me 'cuz I'm your only friend that would protect you from things."

"Uh, no you know damn well its the other way around. I had to save yer ass a whole bunch of times in the past, so dont get it twisted now." He glared at me then stuck his tounge out at me. Ass. I could tell he was headed to the nearest room avaliable for his strawberry ass and that would leave me with the smaller AKA crummier room. Screw that, I ran past him and secured my territory.

"Aw you bitch, I hate you."

"Love ya too Ichi, now go and find a place to sleep before I kick you out." He murmered something before my hand lightly connected with his cheek.

"What was that dude?" He gave a small "Nothing" and backed away slowly. After an hour of unpacking things and clothes he and I went to the nearest Noodle House. The walls were cover with scrolls of Kitsune wrapped in fire, and Ryu soreing and other shit like that. The floors were a tan toned wood and were very smooth.

"Hello may I help you two?" This sexy ass guy with longish crimson hair that flowed over his shoulders. His white long sleeved shirt and long black slacks made my heart go 'BAM'! I think people should save a tamborine and bang this guy instead. Man or woman. As he walked us over to the booths, I could'nt help but stare downstairs on him.

"Saravi, what the hell?!"

"What? It's second nature to look at a guys ass."

"Disgraceful."

"Shut up." The waiter gave us a fanged grin and gave us our menus.

"Oh hell yes. Can I get the spicy multi-ramen please? Puh-leeze?" Ichigo begged me. He's such a sucker for spicy food.

"It dun matter to me, you're one who's paying for your meal. I don't share." He once again glared at me, then looked back at his menu.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

"Ah. That was good..." Ichigo said with a deep sigh. I could'nt help but keep my mind on the waiter and the killing of my Ex. His death was his fault.

"Your right, where should we go next Ichi-" I had put the money for BOTH our meals on the table when I heard a crash from behind.

"Is there a problem sir?" I heard a waiteress say. I looked behind me and there was some guy standing up on the table and he looked raging mad.

"Your damn right theres a problem. This ramen an't Chicken. I specifically ordered that 20 minutes ago and ya screwed it up! What kinda loser eats this Spinach ramen ya gave me?!" The teal haired guy got down and took a breath.

"I-I'm so sorry sir! We'll get you another one ok?" She fled and I could breath hearts around this guy. Who is this guy and how the hell do I date him?! A few minutes later, the waitress came back with the wrong order AGAIN and the guy stood up again and made a scene.

"Here let me do it for you!" I yelled as I got up and went in the back to the kitchen, pushed out the retarded chefs and made him some god damn chicken ramen. I came back out and put it on the table infront of him. "Here happy?" He gave me a wierd look, but started to eat nontheless. "Lets go Ichigo." He nodded and we started to walk back to the enterance. Just as we got to the door, the guy stepped infront of me as close as a chocolate cake to a fat kid.

"You. Thanks. Grimmjow. You?"

"Sorry I dont speak one wordyness. But the names Saravi." He glared at me and I tucked my black and purple wolfox ears back and glared back until I felt his hand on my head.

"Nice ears...puppy." He disappeared in thin air and me and Ichigo walked out the restaraunt.

Grimmjow huh? Nice name.


	3. Douche

Chapter 2

That night, I went outside to the wide ranged field to do some privet training. Sword practice, keeping Uybuki from causing an uproar with the sealed youkai in my body, gender bending, elemental minipulation, the whole shabang. The red moon was at the 2 a.m mark as I took a breath took a blinding highspeed run twoards the nearby lake. The moon was red with rage and the sky looked so high. I bent down and put my face to the lake and lapped up some water, animal instincts ya know.

"Sarrravi..." I heard my name but no one appeared. "Saravi!!" That time it had more force to my name and I stood up and scanned the forest. No one to be found. 'That better not be Uybuki fuck'n with me again.' Just then I felt something grab my ankles and drag me down into the water. The lake is only waist deep so how the hell could I go down further?! I felt myself go all the way under but I could still breath.

"What the fuck is you doin'!?" I shouted down below. The thing had it's tenticals around my legs as I kicked wildly. Finally after a few minutes of kicking and what not the thing dragged me down further. I could see a huge building in front of me and I floated inside.

"Sorry to just drag you in here but it was either by lake or by toilet." My eyes when wide for a second. No one touches my ass...Unless I grab thiers first. I walked down the sea blue hallway and noticed that guards were everywhere!! Damn, I couldn't us a Fire Blast.

"Uchiha no Taisho, Saravi. We have a VERY important mission for you to complete."

"Uh...wha? Does it involve hard work...like REAL hard work...That involves working?"

"No because you will be with a partner. He is skillfully trained in the field and he's a good comparrison to you." The giant octopus thing led me to this room ahead and the first room was warmer. Felt like the heat when you open up an oven, then he pressed this blue button and...

"Hey...what was tha-" But the room we stood in dropped from under us and we were falling. "What is this?! Why are we falling?"

"It's a natural process here. Wait 4 seconds and we'll be there."

1...

2...

3...

4...

5.....

6.....Liar. I hate him. He sucks! He squirmed all the way down the pitch black hallway and then through double doors. Inside there were a few fox demons.

"Hello Miss Uchiha no Taisho" said this one lady. She had gentle blue hair was tied in a bun and had fox ears that twiched.

"Good evening Miss Uchiha no Taisho" said this lady with flamed hair.

"Miss Taisho." the only guy said with a half moon grin.

"Well hello there! You look pretty today." This one lady looked like she was hyped up on crack or something! I dont know how a cotton candy pink haired women with too much energy fits in this pannel of demons...Eh..

"Hello all of you." I said, bowed in respect and a chair appeared in the center of the room.

"Okay lets get down to business!" The flame haired lady said. Her named appeared over the desk thing. Her name was En Cribo de Flame. Long ass name!!

"Right," the guy said, "Were in need of you assistance Miss Taisho"

"Fer what?" I sat back in the chair as all eyes were on me.

"Watch your tone." The creep octopus said. Douche.

"We need your help to retrive the gloves of U.P"

"The what the hell?!"

"Gloves of U.P!" Chimed the crack addict. Her name was Kimiko, figures.

"What are those?" I asked, I scratched my head in confusion.

"There gloves silly!!!"

"Kimiko! Hush sister!" En Cribo whats her name was blood to Kimiko?! Looks like their mom was doing more than just being a man. A little whoring around I dunno.

"The Gloves of U.P once belonged Dumlao over there (that one guy) but SOMEONE had to lose them and get our asses in trouble with Master Lou Xou."

"My bad girls, it was an accident okay?"

"No. Not okay," The blue hair lady (River Xingou) said. She looked all serious in this. But then again who wouldnt be. "That was a heirloom and you lost it. Uchiha no Taisho, we need you to pair up with our second best fighter." Dumlao held a picture of that teal haired guy, Grimmjow.

"I know him!" I said out loud.

"Yes. He just got out of jail a few weeks ago for anger management issues. He will assist you in any way he can. Any questions?"

"Uh, maybe just-" But the floor gave way under me and the bastards waved.


	4. Let's go on an Adventure!

Chapter 3

I woke up in my bed wet and confused. "What the hell?!" I jumped and accidently hit the ceiling "Ow damnit!"

"Ey! Shut up in there, I need my sleep!"

"Shut it Ichigo for I bop you into last week." The next room got quiet as I quickly got out of my wet clothes, threw on a pair of boxers, and hopped back into my bed. I didnt sleep but I just layed there with my arms on my stomach thinking. Why did they want me to help with some missing gloves?! Can't that Grimmjow dude do it himself? I did wanna see him again but- Just as I thought that he really appeared on top of me like a lost puppy.

"Good morning partner." He grinned in my face as I nearly died of shock.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" His body was warm on me.

"We have to go now. The sooner you get the hell up, the sooner we can find the gloves."

"Well I would get up, but yer ding dong happens to be covering my hands stupid."

"...So? Now get up and-"

"Holy shit! Whats going on in here?" Grimmjow and I looked at the doorway to see Ichigo's face which had dropped lower than his math grsde in middle school.

"It's not what you think dude, trust me." Grimmjow said

"Yeah, and what the hell are you doing in my room in the first place? Get the fuck out!" he ran out and Grimmjow jumped and stood on air.

"I'd hurry up and get dressed before the Seibomz's come and get 'em." I blinded twice.

"The what?"

"Seibomz. They come into the immortal world and steal shit. One slash from them is like a video game. The fist time yer hit ya lose like 25% of yer life. Ya gain it back by a transfusion or, my personal fav, by force."

"How the fuck do you know all this?"

"What is this? 20 questions? I ain't no damn fortune teller. Now get dressed damn." Very agitated he was. After a quick shower, I put on a red tank and black ankle length cargo pants. I told Ichigo we'd be back late and as soon as we left I heard hoopin' and hollerin. Dumbshit. We walked out to this jet black Suzuki motercycle.

"Alright, I've got the coordinance for the location, all we need to do is go and retrieve them. Even a neebie like you can do that right?" He gave me a foul look before he put on a black helmet. I snarled. Pissass. He handed me a dark purple helmet, and I held on to him as he sped off. We traveled for a good 40 minutes until we stopped in the Questifin relm. Questifin in Rumage language means 'Dirt Pile', and man, the place was an empty field of dirt.

"Here? This place isn't even worth looking at." Grimmjow got off the bike and took out this metal detecter like thing.

"How long will it take ta find-"

"Dude shut up, I can't concentrate!"

"I have a name dipshit use it."

"I don't particularly care what your name is right now. This was supposed to be MY mission in the first place and at the last minute they thought you could help."

"Tsh. Whatever. And f.y.i, my names Saravi," There was a silence between us when a certain beeping had interrupted it.

"This is it. Hand me the shovel." Oh now you want my help. I stood there motionless and decided not to get it. If he was gonna be an ass why should I do anything for him. "Can you hear me girl? Give me the damn shovel!"

"Fuck no asshat. If you want it go and get it." He turned completely around and came up to me. Even though we were nose to nose he didn't scare me. Hn!

"You have some nerve telling your master no." I snarled again and he flinched a bit. I could feel the edge of my left eye turning black, but I resisted it.

"Uh, no hoe. No one is my master. Get it right." He went around me and grabbed the shovel from his knapsack. I couldn't help but notice his rear end seemed to be sticking up a bit. I would've kicked him but then I probably wouldn't have a ride back.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

After several hours of digging in mindlees dirt, we had entered the underground world. There was a gastly smell/feel to the place and after a series of steps Grimmjow and I found ourselves in a hallway that led to a cave of some sort.

"This is huge, where are we?" I asked. He simply kept walking in front of me with his little device thing.

"That's for me to know and you to follow got it?" This guy was crazy. One minute he was flirty and the next a douche... Me likey.

"Douche." I said maybe a little to loud. He turned around, glared and then continued to walk. I looked up and not only saw drops of water, but ice sickles that hung low. The walls of the hallways had glowing rocks inbetween the regular rocks; The glowing color was like a highlighter yellow. I entered the cave part and all I could do was gasp in amazement. The walls were incased with jewels of all kinds. Rubies, diamonds, topazes, you name it! Gold pathways is what we walked on and I died and went to hell.

"Oh. My. Satan." I turned a complete 360 and saw that everywhere I turned there was gems. I wonder what would happen if I were to-

"They're fake." I stopped for a second, then after a moment of silence I laughed my ass off. "No-no I'm serious they're fake. Made out of salt and painted different colors."

"Damnit!"

We continued to walk down the cave when the light dimmed slowly.

"A little more farther and were there okay?"

"Hmkay." The cave seemed to be a little homey as the smell went from Ichigo's boxers to a strong sugary substance. By the time we came to a stop, infront of us were two paths. "Okay smartone, which way?" He stood there motionless in front of the tunnels.

"Uh.....I dunno. Shall we let fate decide or take matters into our own hands?" Just as I was about to suggest the second tunnel, I heared a vibrating sound. Although it was a viberating sound, it was more of a hum. Then from behind, a robotic motion came real loud. From the corner of my eye I saw these creatures come twards us.

"Ruoy Demood!!! RUOY DEMOOD!!!"(your doomed) One of them cried out as they (about 3) climbed onto the walls and the ceiling.

"Uh, this may be a hunch but I have a feeling we should run somewhere."

"Right Saravi." Both of our asses ran into seprate tunnels.

"Evael ereh ro e cafe eht htarw!" (leave here or face the wrath)

As I ran down the hall I turned around and right on my butt there was a...a thing. The face screamed bloody mary with it's millions of scars on it's face, blood stained eyes, no teeth and shit breath! I flared my white tail, cocked my ears, and let my power flare to face this dude.

"You want some?! Come and get it!!" I dodged one of his claws as I jabbed him in the stomach. No blood spilled out as the thing gave me a non-toothy grin. "Ew." I bent over backwards when he swung again. Just then, he grabbed his side and with a horrible sited jonk his rib came out and he used it as a weapon. I blinked and took of running. From what I could see it was a dead end. "Damnit I'm screwed!!" A inner voice told me to break threw the wall and thats exactly what I did. The robustly thick wall broke when I toke a step and punched it, then I tripped and fell into the next tunnel backwards.

"What the...hell?" I heard Grimmjow yell, his face shoulda been on YouTube.

"Yeah, just ignore the whole wall issue there." He couldn't belive someone of my kind could do such damage. But he was dead wrong. He helped me up, but the chase was far from over. Right off the bat two more things came and chased us to the breaking point, until he turned around.

"What the shit are you doing?!"

"We won't wont last long unless we do something about them. You keep running while I go and fight kay?"

"Hell no! I'm going to fight with you."

"Your untrained yo." We both turned and ran the oter direction and faced the freaks. I lunged at one of them and crashed it's head when I heard Grimmjow yell,

"GRIND! PANTERA!" All of a sudden his Reiatsu grew, and his hair grew longer and he gained cat-like features. Sexy.

"Holy shit dude." The Zeibomz's stopped dead in their tracks and before they could turn, he yelled " DESGARRON!" Then there was a flash and they were gone. I couldn't keep my eyes from popping out. That. Was. Cool. Within a couple minutes he returned to normal but his hair stayed long. We walked in silence until he spoke up.

"Ey...You have a boyfriend?"

"What?! What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Just...Curious."

"No. You gotta girlfriend?"

"Maybe...You need that answer in a rush?"

"Hey I answered you shit question, now answer mine."

"No thank you."

"Oh fuck you."

"Would you let me?" That remained a question up from grabs as we entered a huge old ballroom.

"Whoever lived here must've been hella rich Saravi." Gold plates, gold coins, gold chandaleer, what else does this person have that's gold? A golden toilet for his golden ass? We walked along the ( Surprise ) golden path up the golden stairs and there was a statue in front of us. There was something behind it, i knew it.

"Grimmjow, do we need-"

"Shh! Fuck up I think I can hack this." No need to be rude about it. I backed up as he began to touch the statue. It was kinda like a buddah but not fat and short. Somehow he made it go up and out of or way. I took a step inside and immediatly I saw them. Them being the gloves of U.P.

"Ho. Ly. Shit dude." Was all I could manage to say.

"I-I never saw them up close." he muttered. As soon as I was about to walk up to them a big ol' arm came in front of my chest.

"Wait. Booby traps dumbass."

"Oh whatever, I know that much." His eyes glew a deep blue and he began moving.

"Follow me. DON'T wander."

"Fine...Bossy." Evidently I said it too loud.

"Bossy my ass, just follow." He led me by the hand and we had to do friggin squats and shit. I am NOT a damn yoga teacher. After all that we got to the other side but when he tried to reach for them a flame pitt shot out and almost cooked his hands, but I snatched them away.

"Damn th Aztecs don't play heh, heh." He said as I wiped my sleeve with victory. Just then I heared a couple shouts from the other side.

"Grimm, we gotta hurry I hear voices."

"Uh how the fuck do I do that? Flames woman!" I had to think until I got the golden idea.

"You, gimme your sword."

"My what?! Hell no!"

"Just gimmie the damn thing okay?!" He was silent for a moment until he gave it up.

"Ok , let me-" Suddenly the thing started glowing and the tower that had the gloves shattered but the gloves remained in the air. "Grab'em." I told him as a huge crash came into the room. We raced towards a nearby exit. Blocked.

"Evael!" said a pack of Zombiez. They came for but I could tell we could get out. Just as saw we were close to an exit, I feel heat and pressure come from behind me and i blacked out.


End file.
